


A Light From the Shadows Shall Spring

by Stacysmash



Series: LOTR AU [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Angst and Feels, Angst with a Happy Ending, Established Relationship, Fluff, Friendship, Hurt/Comfort, Implied Sexual Content, LotR AU, M/M, Original Characters - Freeform, Sorrow, sequel fic, the pain of separation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-14
Updated: 2018-06-14
Packaged: 2019-05-23 07:24:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14929803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stacysmash/pseuds/Stacysmash
Summary: "It had been ten whole months since he had last seen Kuroo, and before the end of the war he could shove the ache aside to focus on his duty as the leader of the Fellowship. Kuroo had done the same as the bodyguard of Queen Alisa of Nekoma, and still was as far as Daichi knew. But now that he had survived the war, the debilitating pain was spreading so quickly he felt like his soul was being torn in two. "Sequel toDeep Roots are not Reached by the FrostHighly recommend reading it first!





	A Light From the Shadows Shall Spring

Sawamura Daichi wandered throughout the House of Healing, making sure no bed went unvisited. The scent of herbs and spices permeated his lungs as he checked over every injured person carefully and gave instructions to the healers on how to proceed. Though they had been trained since they were children, they followed his instructions without any malice or hesitation. They knew exactly who he was, though the coronation ceremony hadn’t taken place yet. It was well known that he had descended from the line of kings and was the rightful heir to the throne, as well as being raised and trained in the ways of the elves. His skills in combat, leadership and healing were unmatched, so every person obeyed with an awed humility.

Daichi for the most part ignored their idolization of him and was simply pleased they were willing to follow his orders. It made the process of tending to the injured soldiers more efficient, which was a relief considering how exhausted he was himself. Just days ago had been the battle. Not _a_ battle... _the_ battle. The most desperate battle of their age when to lose meant the whole world would have been swallowed by evil, and yet they had won. Hinata had succeeded in destroying the Ring, with Kageyama faithfully by his side. They had lost many soldiers, but not nearly as many as he had anticipated.

He should be relieved, joyful, celebrating with his friends as they drank themselves silly in the tavern. But instead Daichi was tired. It wasn’t even simple exhaustion, though that had a hand in it as well. It wasn’t the mountain of responsibilities suddenly thrusted on him as the day of his coronation approached. Though there was a lightness in the air that hadn’t been present in hundreds of years, Daichi still felt a heaviness in his bones that had only one cure, and he had no idea how many leagues separated them at that moment.

Daichi rubbed his chest as he wandered the dim halls of the healing house. He had never known the deep ache of loneliness. It was surprising he was experiencing it now, considering he was surrounded by his dearest friends who had survived the final battle. But they weren’t the one his soul longed for.

It had been ten whole months since he had last seen Kuroo, and before the end of the war he could shove the ache aside to focus on his duty as the leader of the Fellowship. Kuroo had done the same as the bodyguard of Queen Alisa of Nekoma, and still was as far as Daichi knew. But now that he had survived the war, the debilitating pain was spreading so quickly he felt like his soul was being torn in two.

All he wanted to do was hide in a corner and weep, the tears constantly lurking in the edges of his bloodshot eyes. But he couldn’t slow down, he needed to keep working or his grief would consume him. He also needed to avoid Suga like a disease, or his friend would force him to rest and finally face reality.

He wandered into another room where several children were housed who were sick and malnourished, some of them newly orphaned from the vicious battles that had taken away both their parents. Daichi spent time with each one, gently speaking with them and giving the servants orders on how to treat each child. His breath came and went in shudders, but he held his emotions in check, so he didn’t project it onto the children who deserved only comfort. Seeing their physical and emotional hurt only seemed to add to his own.

“Oh, Your Majesty, this is such a momentous occasion,” The Main Healer sniffed from the end of the bed. Daichi rolled his eyes and turned to gaze at the elderly man (Who was most likely twenty years younger than Daichi himself).

“What is momentous about this, Sir?”

“At this very moment you’re fulfilling prophecy! It was said that the rightful King would return to Karasuno and before he was even crowned would _heal_ his people. I never thought I would live to see it, I’m positively giddy!”

Daichi sighed but kept his tongue in check. He didn’t care about some prophecy, but it wouldn’t do any good to complain about it.

“I sent the servant to fetch more herbs, but you may want to check out your stocks. We’re still receiving injured and it would be disastrous if we were to run out.”

The man nodded his head, his tall hat flopping up and down from the motion.

“Yes, yes, of course! Right away, Your Majesty.” He rushed out of the room, forgetting to duck and his hat was knocked off, but he hardly noticed since he was in such a hurry. Beside him the child giggled, and he turned to give her his attention.

“Sorry about him,” He said, his smile soft as he saw some light returning to her eyes.

“That’s okay, we’re used to him. Are you okay?”

Daichi’s eyebrows raised up in surprise. “Yes, of course. I didn’t get too injured in the fight, luckily, just some scrapes and bruises.”

The smile faded from the girl’s face. She lifted her hand that was wrapped tight in bandages and stroked a finger down his face. “You’re so sad, you look like you’re in pain.”

Daichi stared back at her, unable to move. If he moved even a muscle, there would be no holding back the fury of emotions he was holding at bay. He closed his eyes, taking in deep breaths to fortify his walls even stronger. Without opening his eyes, he gave his head a little shake.

“I am hurting, but I can’t let it go yet. I have a lot to do still.”

“Do you?” She asked softly, and he felt her hand drop into his own as it rested on his lap. “When my Mama died, I hid. I didn’t talk about it, didn’t cry. Then one day I did, and I felt a little bit better. Not much, but it was a start. Did you lose someone?”

Daichi opened his eyes, holding it together though one tear had managed to escape down his cheek. “No, I haven’t lost him, but he’s not here. He’s far away and I haven’t seen him in a long time.”

“Why not?”

“We both had responsibilities to keep us apart. When his is over, he promised me he’d come find me.”

“Then he’ll find you. I hope he does soon, I don’t want you to be sad.”

Daichi smiled warmly and leaned forward, pressing his lips against her forehead.

“Thank you, but for now you need to rest.”

The little girl nodded and leaned back against her pillow. Before he stood up, she gave him a sharp look with her big, brown eyes.

“You too, Your Majesty.”

Daichi huffed out a laugh and nodded. “I will.”

His feet felt like lead as he shuffled out of the room, feeling as though all his heartache was beating against the walls of his chest like a ravenous cave troll. He paused just outside the room and leaned against the wall, struggling to breathe. He didn’t hear a set of footsteps coming closer until a large, warm hand slid along his back.

“Come on, Daichi,” Asahi’s deep voice wafted over him, and he immediately found he could breathe a little easier. He looked up at his friend and nodded, knowing that he no longer had the strength to carry on. Asahi ushered him up a staircase where there was an empty room in the tower.

“This should be fine, you won’t be disturbed here,” Asahi whispered, his hand rubbing Daichi’s back in soothing circles. “Do you want to be alone?”

“No,” Daichi’s voice cracked as he laid down on the bed, “I already feel so alone I can hardly stand it.”

“Daichi, you’re never alone. You know no matter what, your friends would never abandon you, right?”

“I know, it’s just-- I miss him so much,” He croaked out before the sob finally broke through. He raised his knees and buried his face in them, his trembling fingers gripping into his legs. He gasped for breath as the tears streamed out like rivers after a rainstorm. The oppressive weight of his loneliness and the stress of everything he had accomplished flowed out of him in bursts. The warmth of Asahi’s strong arms covered him completely and seeped into his sore muscles. He said nothing, allowing Daichi to release everything that had been building up.

He had only been crying for a little while when they heard footsteps rushing down the hall and the door creaking open.

“Oh, thank God you found him, I was worried that--” Suga immediately stopped talking as Daichi raised his face, and from Suga’s expression he could only imagine how broken he looked. Suga said nothing else, just shutting the door behind him and running over to the bed, slipping onto it and wrapping his arms around them both. With Suga against his back, and Asahi wrapped around his front, Daichi released a fresh sob and allowed the affection from his friends to flush out the rest of his melancholy.

“I’m sorry,” He said in a raspy voice as his tears finally began to wane.

“You better not be apologizing for crying, you Idiot. But if it’s for avoiding me, then I forgive you, you were really pissing me off,” Suga huffed against his back, which had progressively grown moist from the elf’s own tears. Daichi released a soft laugh and lifted his face from his knees.

“Fine, I’m sorry for avoiding you.”

Suga slipped out from behind him and gently laid Daichi back against the pillows. He slipped a handkerchief from his pocket and wiped his face clean as if he was a child, but Daichi was so exhausted he couldn’t find the energy to protest.

“Sleep Daichi. The last thing Kuroo would want is for you to die of exhaustion. He’ll come when he’s able, I know it.”

Daichi winced hearing his name spoken out loud. He couldn’t find it in him to say anything else, so he nodded with his lips pinched shut. Asahi drew the curtains to darken the room, but neither of his friends made any move to leave the room. Daichi sighed in relief and allowed his exhaustion to finally take over. His eyes fluttered shut as he drifted away, his hand slipping up his sleeve to caress the mithril embedded in his skin.

 

Far beyond the kingdom of Karasuno, past the great, snowy mountains of Shiratorizawa, deep in the countryside where humans and halflings farmed the land, rumors were flying about a mysterious occurrence from a couple nights previous. Some claimed it was a ghost, while others believed it to be a spiritual being of a more positive nature. A few said they were all crazy and it was just the light playing tricks on them, but too many had witnessed the phenomenon for it to be a mistake.

It was a streak of white light that originated from the sea, soaring over the hills and bringing with it a ground-shaking rumble like thunder. If the witnesses had been elves, or perhaps a wizard, they would have seen what the specter truly was: a highborn elf of great power on top a white steed.

Kuroo had escorted the Queen to the Grey Havens, and his duty as her body guard was officially done. He had been her guard for hundreds of years; to leave her side was excruciating, but it did not compare to what he felt being so far from Daichi. Queen Alisa wept at their parting, but she was happy that he finally chose a mate and one she highly approved of. He also said goodbye to many of the elves attending her that were as close as family to Kuroo, and he wasn’t sure how much more his heart could bear. He was thankful several of his closest friends had decided to stay for the time being and would join him soon at Karasuno.

Lord Ennoshita and Kiyoko traveled with them to the Grey Havens to see Queen Alisa off, but they were not planning to sail for another year at least. They were going to attend Daichi’s coronation and offered to travel with Kuroo, but he politely refused. Like hell he would wait another couple days while their large party traveled across the land with the speed of a slug, singing their songs and taking all the time in the world. Daichi was waiting, he could feel the urgent pull of their bond as if his soul was being yanked out of his chest.

Kuroo appreciated their connection even if it was painful. It told him Daichi was still alive and victorious through all his battles. It was torture waiting and not fighting by his side, but never again would either of them endure the separation. As soon as Kuroo was released and said his tearful goodbyes, he hopped on his horse and flew across the land, desperate to make it to Daichi’s side.

He craved to feel the warmth of Daichi’s solid body nestled against him, to drown in his soft brown eyes that revealed the gentleness within the fierce warrior and bask in the glow of the dimpled smile he saved only for Kuroo. His obsessive will to reach Daichi as soon as possible seeped into his horse, and without a command it pushed harder, stretching out its legs as it galloped across fields and mountains.

 

Daichi’s eyes were difficult to open, nearly glued shut from all the tears that had finally dried. He rubbed them and sat up, focusing on the dimly lit room. Just beyond his bed were two chairs in which his two best friends were snoring in, Suga’s head resting against Asahi’s broad shoulder and Asahi’s face nestled in Suga’s soft, grey hair. Daichi smiled, warm affection blooming through his chest that his friends would sit with him while he slept, and how natural they looked snuggled together.

He breathed deep as he stretched toward the ceiling, trying not to groan and stir his friends from their sleep. After lifting his stiff body from the bed and shuffling to the window to peek out the curtain, he realized nearly all his sorrow had lifted. He couldn’t understand why when Kuroo was not by his side. Perhaps releasing all his burdens as he wept the previous night really did help, but Daichi was convinced that couldn’t be it entirely. His soul was still restless, stretching its fingers beyond his own body toward his mate.

Daichi frowned as a massive ruckus seemed to be occurring throughout the kingdom below. He sensed no danger as townspeople rushed around with their tongues wagging, but he wondered what everyone could be so excited about. Leaning out of the window, he could only catch a few words of what was being shouted about. From what he gathered, there was nearly a battle at the front gate, but someone, or something, was let in. Some people seemed nervous, others just excited to spread rumors about and make their exaggerated guesses.

Despite hearing fragments here and there, Daichi was no closer to figuring out what was happening when the door to his room slammed open. He whirled around and froze as his eyes landed on an exhausted and panting Kuroo. The elf’s fatigue didn’t stop him as he rushed forward like a blur, pinning Daichi against the wall and pushing their lips together like his life depended on it. Daichi whined between their lips, fresh tears leaking through as he wrapped his arms tight around his partner.

Whether in the mystical forests of Nekoma or the energetic Kingdom of Karasuno, having Kuroo in his arms made him feel at home. Daichi breathed deep, inhaling the smell of fragrant trees and spices in the perfect combination that made up Kuroo’s scent. The elf’s nimble fingers grazed over every muscle and stroked through every hair, desperate to touch him all over. Kuroo’s kisses were messier than usual but Daichi didn’t care; his mere presence was the most precious gift he could have ever been granted.

A light cough interrupted their passionate kissing, and they glanced to see Suga pushing Asahi toward the door, the giant human covering his red face with his hands. Suga’s eyes sparkled with mirth as he tried not to laugh at the amorous pair.

“Sorry, we’ll just be, um, anywhere else.”

“Oh, Suga, I’m sorry. I forgot you two were--”

Suga giggled and waved his hand, his other still pushing Asahi forward. “Obviously. Don’t fret, I know you two want to catch up.”

Asahi grunted as he ran into the wall next to the open door, and with some shuffling both he and Suga finally made it out the door, slamming it shut behind them. Kuroo’s cheeks were dusted pink as he turned back to Daichi, his fingers immediately slipping up to cradle Daichi’s neck.

“I didn’t even realize they were in here, I was just so anxious to find you.”

Daichi smiled warmly, wrapping his arms around Kuroo’s waist and pulling him in a bit closer. “Don’t worry about it, all that matters is that you’re here… finally.”

The stress that seemed creased through Kuroo’s forehead eased, and he leaned forward to brush his lips against Daichi’s. They both sighed as they melted into the kiss, feeling whole and complete for the first time since the last moments they spent together in forests of Nekoma. Daichi closed his eyes, relying on his other senses to soak in his mate. His skin shivered and felt blossoms of warmth spread where Kuroo’s fingers grazed. He chuckled as he felt Kuroo’s mouth spread into his rotten grin even as they kissed.

“I can’t believe you’re actually here, it feels like a dream,” Daichi said, pulling back to gaze up at Kuroo’s face. The elf’s cheeks were still bright, but no longer because of their previous embarrassment. Under his eyes were dark circles, and Daichi frowned as he gently grazed his thumb over them. “You look exhausted, that’s not like you.”

Kuroo huffed out a laugh and grabbed his hand to kiss his palm. “I haven’t slept in a while. As soon as the Queen released me from my duties, I hopped on my horse and haven’t stopped since.”

“What?!” Daichi gasped, mentally calculating how long it would take one to travel that distance without stopping.

“It was only a couple days.”

“How the hell did you cross nearly the entirety of Middle Earth in _two days_?!”

Kuroo straightened up, his grin spreading wider and emitting all the smugness of an elven Lord. “Oh, Daichi, my love. I understand mere humans cannot comprehend the sheer power contained even in a young elf of mediocre talent, let alone someone of my standing.”

Kuroo was cut off from his speech as Daichi jabbed his fist into his stomach. He bent forward with a grunt and was tugged even lower as Daichi hovered his upturned lips just in front of his.

“Shut up,” He whispered, and Kuroo gave in willingly as Daichi pulled him in for another deep kiss. He would have plenty of time for teasing his beloved now that they were finally together. At the moment all he wanted was to strip his mate down and claim him once again.

He bent down and wrapped his arms behind Daichi’s legs, lifting him up just enough to carry him to the bed. As soon as he laid Daichi down and hovered over him, he frowned and glanced around the room.

“Where are we? I thought the King would have a nicer room than this?”

Daichi laughed and sat up, crossing his arms and gripping the bottom of his shirt that was no longer tucked in.

“We’re in the House of Healing where I passed out yesterday from exhaustion. I have a room in the Citadel of course, if this isn’t good enough for such a highborn elf such as yourself… but that means you’d have to wait.”

Kuroo didn’t have to ask what he meant as Daichi began lifting his shirt past his stomach, giving him a perfect view of his battle-formed muscles rippling over his abdomen. His shirt wasn’t even past his chest when Kuroo was on top of him, ripping the shirt off the rest of the way and dropping his lips to wander over Daichi’s body. Daichi sucked in a quick breath and closed his eyes. His fingers slipped into Kuroo’s feathery black hair and gripped into them as the elf showed his skills at making clothes disappear in the blink of an eye.

 

A few hours later, Daichi and Kuroo finally emerged from the upper room with wide, goofy smiles on their faces. As they descended the many floors of the House of Healing, Daichi introduced Kuroo to the passing healers who gasped when he announced that Kuroo was his partner. Kuroo snickered when a few nearly collapsed to the ground in a reverent bow, something they had done upon first meeting Daichi as well.

Daichi threaded their fingers together as they stepped out of the building and into the late afternoon sun. He paused as he breathed deeply, soaking in the warmth and gazing over the view of Karasuno below them. The House of Healing was located on the uppermost level of the city with many other important buildings and particularly the Citadel. He smiled up at Kuroo and began pointing out different places, overwhelmed to be showing Kuroo the home they were going to share for the rest of their lives.

They wandered about the courtyard, smiling at each other more often than the sights, when a small voice called out to them.

“Your Majesty?”

Daichi turned to see the little girl he had spoken to the day before, resting against a pillow on a blanket with one of the healers standing nearby. He smiled and walked up to her, kneeling on the blanket so she didn’t have to crane her neck to see him.

“Hello. What are you doing out here?”

“The healers say it’s important for us to breathe fresh air and soak in the sun, so they take us each outside one by one.”

“They’re right. Are you feeling better?”

She sighed and gave a shrug. “A bit, that room does get stuffy sometimes. I can’t wait for my legs to heal.” Her lips turned up in an impish smile as her eyes studied his face. “ _You_ look like you’re feeling much better, Your Majesty.”

He laughed and ruffled her silky, brown hair. “I am, thank you.”

Her eyes flickered up to Kuroo as he stood a few steps back, observing their interaction with his eyes warm with affection.

“Is that… Is that _your_ person?” She asked in a loud whisper, her hand cupped over her mouth as if she wanted only Daichi to hear. Daichi felt his cheeks grow warm but he gave her a nod.

“Yeah, he’s my person.”

“Hi!” She called out to Kuroo with a toothy grin. “I’m Kanna!”

Kuroo chuckled and sat down on the blanket beside Daichi. “I’m Kuroo Tetsurou, Daichi’s husband.”

“You’re married?” She asked, her wide eyes flickering between Kuroo and Daichi.

“Well, we’re married according to the elven ways. We still need a ceremony to make it official.” Daichi answered, and Kanna nodded as if she already understood the intricacies of both elven and human courtship and marriage.

“So, you’re an elf, right?”

“Yes, my Lady.”

She giggled at the title, but as she cleared her throat and straightened her back an aura of grave seriousness fell upon her. “Kuroo-san, you make sure you treat his Majesty well. He was very sad when we spoke yesterday, and I won’t have you upsetting him again.”

Kuroo’s eyebrows disappeared in his hair, and Daichi sputtered a laugh into his hand and coughed to still it.

“Of course, Lady Kanna. I will treasure him until the day I die,” He said, his tone honest as his eyes locked onto Daichi’s.  

The healer nearby interrupted their conversation, saying it was time for Kanna to rest. They bid her farewell with a promise to visit again soon, and they continued their exploration of the upper city towards the Citadel.

“Where are her parents?” Kuroo asked, and Daichi shook his head with a sigh.

“Both of them are gone, she’s an orphan.”

“What’s going to happen to her?”

“If we can’t find a family to take her in, then she’ll go to a group home that raises orphans until they come of age.”

“Well, that settles it. She’ll do perfectly.”

“Perfectly for what?”

“As our adopted child, of course. She’s clever and still young enough that I can pass on my delightful sense of humor.”

Daichi stared up at him, unsure if he was joking or not.

“Tetsu… do you mean it?”

“I wouldn’t joke about something like that. I mean, it’s something to talk about, there’s no rush and she obviously needs to stay put until her legs heal.”

“Yeah, it’s definitely something will need to discuss at great length, but… I really like the sound of that,” Daichi said in a low voice, his mind whirling with the thought of raising a child with Kuroo, something he hadn’t even considered as a possibility. He squeezed Kuroo’s hand and gazed up at him, smiling so deeply Kuroo immediately bent over to brush a kiss against his dimple. They said nothing else about it, both lost to their thoughts as Daichi led him into the Citadel and the home they’d share together until the end of their days.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Initially when I was planning a sequel in my head, I pictured it super happy and triumphant, like the coronation ceremony in Return of the King. Then I had a really bad week (this was several weeks ago already), and I kind of projected my sadness onto Daichi. But, as most of those times do, it passed and I was able to finish this up. I hope you were all able to enjoy it regardless. It's actually crazy how reminiscent the ending was to my Kuroo Tetsurou and His Merry Band of Cats series (my Robin Hood au). If anyone wants more of this AU don't hesitate to say so, otherwise I probably won't write any more of it because of other projects.


End file.
